Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Deadly Game/Ladder Mode
Ladder Mode is a Mode of Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Deadly Game Sub-Bosses *Half Flood Elite *Death Gun The Boss The Boss is Zeltrax Endings Jacob Jacob: We all The New Blood Members gone, The City is Safe but However, I think Their might be New Evil coming this way and Old Rivals coming, Like how The Promethean King might come in, The Fact that Anti-Jacob might Return or The Storm Covenant Next Invasion, It is My Job to Make sure this City is Safe Eddy Jacob: Eddy felt that When he had Left The Cul-Da-Suc, He knew, He felt bad that He left Ed and Double D to Get Trapped in The Cul-Da-Suc, Eddy will now Find his Way to Get his Friends Back Emma Goodall Jacob: My Wife Emma had Her Friends killed by Zeltrax, She did Manage to Finish off Zeltrax and Get her Friends's Souls back Robo Knight Jacob: Robo Knight had Defeated Zeltrax, He's wish was He wanted to Go back in Time to Save The Vesa Family, He manage to do it as Now, The Vesas now Live in a Safer Place now Mileena Jacob: Mileena wanted to Get Back at The Storm Covenant for Destroying her Kingdom, She went to Where The Storm Covenant's Location where they plan to Take a Gem, Mileena Killed Jul 'Mdama with a Sneak Attack against Him, Mileena now owns The Storm Covenant Stocking Rose W.I.P. Steven Star W.I.P. CinderFallFan64 W.I.P. Colin J.r. Pendergast Jacob: Colin did Manage to Defeat Zeltrax, But He wanted his Clone, Evil CJ gone, Evil CJ had Fuse with Talon Ranger to fight Colin, However Colin had this New Power to Defeat The Fusion of Talon Ranger and Evil CJ, Colin had learn The Ways of The Golden Power Abby Vesa Jacob: Abby just wanted to have Robo Knight to Come over for a Party but When Half Flood Elite killed Robo Knight, Abby was inrage, She Hunted down Half Flood Elite and Killed him Memmey Jacob: Memmey knew that Zeltrax would take over The New Blood but She a Plan to Clone herself to Make sure, That Zeltrax didn't kill her, Zeltrax did kill the Clone but was Killed by The Real Memmey, Memmey was The True Leader of The New Blood Half Flood Elite Jacob: Half Flood Elite had Escape from The Creepypasta Town, He did change the Fact that He no longers apart of Creepypasta but He did use His Acid Puke to Make Waves of Acid Water at The Creepypasta Town for Revenge Zeltrax Zeltrax: I have destroy You're Warriors, You're Heroes, I have The Power to Rule this City, I even Killed My Members since they were Planning to Over Throw Me, Now, Face The Warth of Zeltrax Seth Rollins Jacob: After Defeating John Cena in his Match for The WWE World Heavyweight Title and The U.S. Title, but Seth Rollins wanted more, He won The Tag Team Belts by Himself, He won The IC Title, But He wanted Controll of WWE, He defeated Triple H and Vince McMahon in a Match for The Controll of WWE, Seth Rollins is The New CEO of WWE Death Gun Jacob: Death Gun was in Anger after Zeltrax had Died, Death Gun Would have Revenge on His Rivals has Shot at One of The Heroes, One of The Heroes, He shot was His Rival, Kitro Bell Jacob: Has She was Alone and Sad that Her Father and Her Friend Zim had Died, She try to Find her Way to Revive them back, But failed, However She found a Pod with Another Powerpuff Girl inside it, That Girl's name is Rell, Bell soon found out, She had a Sister Talon Ranger Jacob: Has Talon Ranger was in Hell after His Fight with Me, Talon Ranger went to find Something to Build, He did and Manage to Find Stuff to Make a Portal, He enter The Portal to See Ender Man Everywhere and The Ender Dragon, He manage to Slain Every Single Ender Man and The Ender Dragon, He became The Ender Hunter Panty Jacob: Panty wanted to Have Sex and Have Fun, That All change when She was Attacked by Talon Ranger, Her Mind change from Sex to Heroic Missions has She shoots Talon Ranger while Her Sister, Stocking had Slashed at Him, Talon Ranger Exploded and Was No More John W.I.P. Fury Jacob: Fury wanted to Kill Madness for Replacing him, He manage to Fight Madness, Fury had lost to The Fight to Madness, Madness was about to Shoot Fury in The Head but Fury stabbed Madness in The Heart and Slice him in Half, Fury had completed his Mission Kamina Jacob: Kamina was Stabbed by Half Flood Elite's Energy Sword, But Kamina and His Friend, Simon had Defeated Half Flood Elite but Kamina was Dying, But He said The Words to Simon that His Legacy will still go on Freddy Fazbear Jacob: Freddy Fazbear just wanted his Soul free but Still had to Find The Purple Guy to Free his Soul but His Soul was Free has Purple Guy was Killed by Two Heroes Predator Jacob: Predator had Ment his Rival Xenomorph, He and The Xenomorph had a Huge Fight, The Queen Alien had Come with a Army of Xenomorphs, Predator actives The Bomb and Escape from The Bombs and The Xenomorphs, Predator had Defeated The Xenomorphs Dean Ambrose Jacob: Dean Ambrose had Defeated Seth Rollins, Team up with Roman Reigns, They have Manage to Take Down, The Wyatt Family but Their victory was Short Lived has Half Flood Elite had Killed Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose was Inrage and Thought that This was Seth Rollins's Plan, Dean Ambrose wanted Vengeance Roman Reigns Jacob: Roman Reigns had his Rivalry with The Wyatt Family with The Help of Dean Ambrose but then Turn Heel has He Superman Punch Dean Ambrose and Went up to Work for Seth Rollins and Half Flood Elite, A New Shield had Turned Ferra & Torr Jacob: Zeltrax had Kiddnaped Ferra to Make Sure, Torr had Learn a Lesson, But Torr went up and Thrown Zeltrax to The Wall and Uppercut him Two Times, Making Zeltrax falls to The Ground with his Head Popped, Torr had Saved Ferra